Our Song
by NijiBrush
Summary: "That was a long time ago, right Sissi?" Slowly a smile was creeping back onto his cocky face. He could read me like a book, and as soon as he noticed I was nervous he got all that irritating confidence back. I should have hated that! But I didn't... At least not completely... (OddxSissi) (Sissi's POV) (Three Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Our Song

Chapter 1

"And then do you know what he said!?" I shouted as my fists curled in exasperation. "No, what?" My roommate asked calmly as she glanced up from her laptop. "He said I wasn't _his_ type, so he just got up and left! Can you even believe that!?" I replied as I started to run my fingers through my hair in frustration. Slowly pushing down the lid on her computer until it clicked shut, she looked up at me with a slight frown. "Sorry Sissi..." "Yeah well..." I began as I turned to face the wall. "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it by now! I could right a book on first dates gone sour!"

I heard her slip off the bed and take a few steps toward me, before she leaned in front of me, and forced our eyes to meet. "Maybe he really wasn't _your_ type either then? I mean would you want to go out with just anybody?" I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms in annoyance. "Cut the feel good proverbs Jeana!" Not fazed by my tone I watched as, unbelievably, a knowing smile came to her face. "Suit yourself but..." She shrugged. "I just have a feeling you haven't ran into the right dude yet. That's totally all it is..."

Stuffing her hands in her pockets she started pacing toward the door. Then without saying another word she disappeared through it. Frowning I crossed my arms tighter as I went to plop down on my bed. Yeah sure I felt a little guilty for yelling, but being mean and nasty was what I seemed to do best! That's why I wasn't anyone's type in the first place! Turning toward the window I reached to crack the blinds as I looked down at the sidewalk below. My eyes softened as I watched Jeana walking along with a funny smirk on her face.

I couldn't figure out why someone with even less of a social life then me was fit to give advice. But... Leaning my head against the wall I gave one huff of a sigh that started to unwind me. I wanted to be encouraged by what she said... I wanted to believe it... Clinging to a bit of ridiculous hope I glanced out the window again. She had stopped by a potted plant lining someone's window sill. As if petting some imaginary animal she started gently stroking one of the flower's leaves, as an even more goofy grin beamed across her face. Rolling my eyes I tried to ignore the slight smile pushing it's way onto my lips. "The blind leading the blind..."

I may have been dealing with a bad mood, but there wasn't anyway I was just gonna sit in my apartment and sulk all day. I was 21 and had my whole life ahead of me. Smiling into the mirror I fixed my hair and make up until I looked like my usual self. If my nature nerd of a roommate could figure out someway to be positive, then I knew I had to do the same. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I pulled open the door and stepped out. After all, today could be the day... Finding my way to the usual corner cafe I went to, I pushed open the door as I felt my confidence build. For all I knew my ideal guy could be waiting just inside. I felt a large smile beam across my face as I made my entry. But scanning from one side of the restaurant to the other made it pretty clear that I was the only customer inside!

"You want the usual hon?" Asked the middle aged woman behind the counter. Depressed again I let go of a sigh. "Yeah sure whatever..." Turning to face the order window the woman stared in at the cook. "Give me one of the usual whatevers!" "Coming right up!" He shouted back. Slapping my forehead I surrendered to a lame mood, not to mention day, and just went to sit down. Pulling my phone from my handbag I passed the time losing at a game I was beginning to wish I'd never downloaded. When my order was finally up I spent the rest of the time unenthusiastically picking at my salad. Jeana might would go for this sort of dish, but my sour mood was making me wish I could turn the whole thing into an ice cream sundae.

After a while a few guys showed up, but by then I was way past holding on to stupid hopes. In fact I was beginning to enjoy being alone! Or so I tried to convince myself as I stabbed a tomato in frustration. Leaning my cheek in my hand I let my frown take the stage as I stared aimlessly out the window. The only thing worse than this, was the fact I got dressed up for it! I knew it was stupid to believe anything could work out the way it does in the movies, but why was it only me? Glancing at a couple out of the corner of my eye I frowned. Why was I always the one getting laughed at, or either ignored by any guys I liked?

It started with my stupid crush on Ulrich and ended with yesterday's sad excuse for a date. What was it about me that made guys run the other way? Sure I wasn't soft spoken and thoughtful like Mrs. Einstein, or brave and confident like Yumi, but wasn't me being me ever enough!? I felt like crying, but I wasn't about to let myself. This scene was pathetic enough already! So sucking back my emotions I stared out into the busy street, as I hoped I'd just forget about how horrible I felt. But out of nowhere I noticed someone pull up to the curb. The guy was riding something that looked like a lame version of a motorcycle, it wasn't more than a barely street legal scooter with an engine stuck on it.

Standing he hopped on the sidewalk before reaching to take his helmet off. Squinting I thought he looked familiar. But as he freed his head from the helmet a wild sprig of hair immediately shot straight up! As my eyes focused on his face I bit down on my lip almost to the point of making it bleed. I should have known no one else on the planet was that scrawny! But why oh why did this have to be the worse day of my life!? Quickly figuring out my options I realized my only exit was the very door he was now heading for! It was too late, I couldn't escape. Sticking on a pair of shades and burying my face into my phone I hoped beyond hope he wouldn't recognize me.

It had been a few years since graduation and maybe the time had caused him to forget about me all together. Not a very flattering thought, but when it came to Odd Della Robbia I was willing to take the hit on my ego. If there was anybody who could make an already terrible day worse it was him. One insult or name calling session today, and I was sure I'd lose it and strangle his scrawny neck! I heard the door come open as a few bells bounced off it, ringing as they went. Letting myself peek one quick glance I saw him walk in with that same ridiculous smile on his cocky face. Whistling his way up to the counter I heard him put in his junk food order of fries and milkshakes. I rolled my eyes in ironic annoyance; he ate like a pig and looked like a string bean, while I was stuck with rabbit food!

Waiting for his order to come up he walked over to the jukebox and casually inserted a few coins. After staring at the selection for a while he turned to look over his shoulder in my direction, as he lifted his sunglasses above his eyes. "Hey Sissi what do you recommend?" I felt every muscle in my body cringe. He knew it was me all along... Huffing an embarrassed sigh as everyone in the cafe started staring at the two of us, I stood and paced over to him. Frowning I whispered under my breath. "Stop acting like you know me Della Robbia!" He smiled a little wider. "I do know you Elizabeth dear." Feeling my blood pressure rise I quickly pushed in a few song choices before dragging him over to my table. Without us standing in the middle of the floor people stopped staring at least.

"The name is Sissi!" I whispered even though I felt like my head was about to explode. He laughed as he completely ignored my statement. "I can't believe you like this song too, your tastes must have really improved since Kadic." Feeling a vein throb in my forehead I gritted my teeth as I pointed in his face. "I'm already having a lousy day without your insults Odd!" He shrugged as his voice took on the innocent act. "What no...? I meant that as a compliment really Sissi..." Throwing out another sigh of frustration I turned toward the window. "Whatever..." After we both sat in silence for a few moments he spoke up again. "So aren't you gonna ask what I'm doing in town, we haven't seen each other since graduation you know?"

My first thought was to laugh, why on earth would I care about not seeing someone who aways made it a point to make me feel two feet tall? But for some crazy reason I couldn't bring myself to... "Why then?" I snapped. He grinned. "I won a indie film festival and so I'm having my flick screened before an audience of big-shot directors! Pretty cool huh?" I laid my head in my hand. "Yeah just great..." After going to grab his "heart attack in the making" order he plopped back down across from me as he started to shove fries in his month. "So what's up with you these days Sissi?" Rolling my eyes I sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm a secretary." He looked up from stuffing his face as a slight frown came over him. "I always pictured you as an actress or pop star or something, kinda seems like a waste of your talent huh Sissi?"

Raising a confused eyebrow I looked harder at him. "Since when do you think I'm a great actress Odd?" He smiled. "Since I started writing more dramatic roles, I've learned to appreciate your...um passionate presence." I crossed my arms. "So basically you think I'm a drama queen?" He laughed in that annoying chuckling way he always did. "Yeah but that's a skill set in my line of work!" I shook my head as I reached to take a sip of my bottled water. "And since when does some science fiction flick have real drama anyway." He smiled a little shyly. "Um... since I wrote it as a love story." Gagging on my drink I couldn't hold back a fit of laughter. "You!? You're writing romance!?" He frowned. "Hey why is that so hard to believe?" A confident grin then landed on his goofy face. "After all, you of all people should know no girl can resist my charms Sissi!"

My heartbeat started to pick up, which meant I was either just getting angry or I was nuts. "And what's that supposed to mean!?" I said as I tried not to admit to myself that a tiny spark of happiness had just came out of nowhere inside me. He smiled. "It means you let me eat lunch with you even though you wanted to bite my head off." Dumbfounded by his remark I crossed my arms a little tighter. "Y-Yeah but that doesn't mean-" Laughing again he stood and tossed a ticket down on the table. "If you're interested, my premiere is tomorrow night." Frowning I couldn't think of anything to think, not to mention say. How did my perfect white knight turn into a date with Della Robbia?

Whistling along with the tune now coming from the jukebox he stuffed his hands playfully in his pockets. Leaning into the door he started to push it open before he stopped and turned back to me. "Oh and Sissi, since your taste is so much better now, I don't mind if this is our song!" Unbelievably I watched him step out the door and mount that stupid motor-scooter of his. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but as I threw my calorie count to the wind and ordered the biggest sundae I could, I figured it didn't matter much...

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 2

"And then he just throws the ticket on the table and says something about us having our own song, as if I'd ever share anything with him! To think that he gets away with that cocky act! Well he might as well forget it if he thinks he can get me to like him that easily!" I shouted as I crossed my arms in a huff. Jeana calmly leaned into her hand as a tiny smile came over her face. "Well you wanted a date didn't you?" Frowning harder I quickly turned on my heels, to face her. "Going to see an alien love story with the class clown is hardly what I consider a date!"

She shrugged as she went back to pecking at her laptop keys. "Whatever, then just don't go Sissi." "Who said I was!?" I snapped, as I felt a slight wave of defensiveness rush over me. No one said I ever had any intention of going! The thought was ridiculous... Slowly looking up at me, Jeana stared straight into my eyes as her grin got even bigger. "But...you're still set on going aren't you?" I swallowed awkwardly as I tried to push out a clear "No way!" But for some idiotic reason I choked. "Just because I go doesn't make it a date you know..." I mumbled as I turned to face the wall. I heard her laugh a little as the clicks of her keyboard started again. "Whatever you say Sissi..."

I wasn't gonna take any more of this! I couldn't explain why I still wanted to go, but I knew it wasn't for the reason she was thinking! But the longer I stood there with my face turning red, the more it looked like she was right! Grabbing my bag I flung open the door. "Anyway I'm going out!" "Have a good time." She called behind me knowingly. Cringing, I pulled the door shut just short of a slam. This was all that little twerps fault! I thought as I marched down my apartment steps. He was still finding ways to make a laughing stock of me! He probably was gonna try and trip me coming in or make fun of me in the film or...or...?! My anger building, I snatched the ticket from my bag and got ready to rip it in half.

Well I had news for him, nobody was gonna make a fool out of Sissi Delmas! In one second his precious prank was totally demolished when I tore the ticket in two! I felt pretty satisfied with myself as I stared down at the shreds of paper laying at my feet. "Justice at last Della Robbia!" I shouted as I balled my fists. I didn't even care about the people on the sidewalk staring like I was crazy. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I turned, as I pointed my nose toward the sky. I had gotten the last laugh this time, and there was nothing he could do about it... Taking a few steps away, I ignored the irritating upset feeling raising from the pit of my stomach.

It didn't make sense but I figured it would go away. It wasn't anything a shopping spree couldn't cure, I assured myself with a small smile. But just then I felt a rush of breeze brush pass my hair. Glancing behind me I noticed the two halves of the ticket start to drift down the sidewalk. I froze as I felt what seemed like a war start going on inside of me. Was I crazy? Yes completely! I was sure of that, as I found myself running after the two stupid pieces of paper! One darted this way while the other went in the complete opposite direction. The harder I tried to catch up with them the more they slipped away! After what felt like forever, my burst of stupidity ended with a single snap, as I felt one of my heels break.

Face down on pavement, and no closer to getting back the idiotic ticket to my even more ridiculous date with Della Robbia, I decided that this was all his fault, and that there wasn't anyone else in the world who I hated more! Gritting my teeth I fumbled to my feet as I stormed off in the opposite direction. Glancing down at my watch I noticed the premiere was starting soon. If one stupid side of me wanted to go then fine! I'd go! Just to teach myself a lesson! After taking every shortcut I knew to get to the theater, I limped up to the broad shouldered bouncer standing in front.

"Ticket please." He said emotionless. Giving a nervous grin I coughed into my hand as I put on my confident face. "Um yes I'm Sissi Delmas, and as a personal friend of-" "Ticket please!" He growled down at me again as if we weren't even speaking the same language. I frowned as I took a step back. I was half a mind to take my leave, and half a mind to tell this rude person what for! But I didn't get to decide as my "White Knight" came to my "rescue." "No worries Jack," Odd said with a smile, as he appeared from out of the theater. "She's with me." The bouncer stared at me for a second before he hesitantly stepped aside.

Flipping my hair over my shoulder I marched past him as I forgot all about my footwear problem. So tripping I almost landed on my face again. Grabbing both my hands to steady me, Odd laughed. "Nice shoes Sissi!" Snatching my hands away I crossed my arms. "Not a word Della Robbia!" "Whatever you say Sissi." He said with a chuckle as he reached to pull open the theater door. Giving a mock bow he gestured me inside. "Ladies first." With a huff I walked past him and pulled open another door myself. "Very funny." I sneered as I balled my fists. Running to catch up with me he gasped in a few breaths. "Hey you don't know how to take a compliment do you?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I've ever gotten that many from you Odd." His face softened a little. "Are you still mad at me for all that back then Sissi?" Crossing my arms, I looked toward the wall. "Don't flatter yourself Della Robbia, it's not like what _you_ think about me is gonna make or break my day." "Oh." Was all he whispered before silence hung around us. Glancing back at him I noticed his blue eyes looked a little disappointed. I felt my face fall slightly as an annoying twinge of guilt came out of nowhere. What was it about today that had me feeling sorry for him!? Him of all people!? He deserved everything I said and more for the rotten way he treated me in school!

_I had never noticed his eyes were blue..._ The random thought came out of no where and landed in my head. And now I was turning red!? What!? Swallowing nervously I looked back at the wall. "Hey don't be so shocked okay, I mean we weren't exactly best buddies in school..." "Yeah but..." Leaning in front of me he forced me to look at him. "That was a long time ago, right Sissi?" Slowly a smile was creeping back onto his cocky face. He could read me like a book, and as soon as he noticed I was nervous he got all that irritating confidence back. I should have hated that! But I didn't... At least not completely. "Yeah whatever floats your boat Odd..."

"Good!" He said as his smile widened. "Now that we're good buddies, we have a date with one awesome movie if I do say so myself!" Suddenly grabbing one of my hands he darted off, dragging me behind him. "Hey let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled to shake him off. "Sorry Sissi, no time, it starts in like one minute! And if we miss the prologue then you'll never understand Admiral Becky and Captain Rand's deep seated relationship!" "Say what!?" I asked as I hesitantly surrendered to being tugged around like some dumb mutt. "You'll see!" He whispered as we raced down the aisle of the theater, before plopping down in two front-row seats.

If this day was going to be the worst one of my life, than it only made sense that this movie should be the worst one ever created. So it would be a major understatement to say I was expecting the worst! That's what made it all the more unbelievable when I felt water streaming down my face during the ending scene. Not to mention all the more...embarrassing. I always expected that the words "on, a, date, with, Odd, Della, Robbia" used in the same sentence, would cause me to cry my eyes out no matter what. But like everything else today, the timing was wrong, and this crazy feeling in my chest was very, very wrong!

As the credits rolled he reached in his pocket to offer me a purple handkerchief. Snatching it out of his hand I wiped the make-up running under my eyes. "Don't say anything!'" I mumbled hoping to make that smirk on his face go away. But it didn't... He just kept smiling at me knowingly! So standing I stumbled out on my broken heel until I found the bathroom. Splashing water in my face I took a moment to try and catch my breath. "Get a grip Sissi..." I whispered to myself. He may have somehow managed to make a touching movie, but that didn't change anything. I could still recover my dignity from this little episode, I just needed to try harder.

Fixing my make-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I could get through this. Primping my hair I took a deep breath, before pushing open the bathroom door. He was leaned against the wall right across the room, but with the crowd I figured I could slip away unnoticed. So pushing through a few people rude enough not to move on their own, I made it to the door. Wrapping my hand around the handle I was just one shove away from freedom from this nightmare. But like the icing on the cake of this horrible day, I froze as another wave of emotion hit me. I wanted to go, really I did! But something inside of me almost seemed like it was begging me not to just run away like this...

Before I could think my hand slipped back to my side as a frown came over me. What was wrong with me!? "I don't know about you, but fresh air sounds like a good idea to me. I'm not too big on crowds myself." I snapped around to face him as his voice scared me half to death. I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't say anything. Softly a smile drifted over his face as he pushed the door open. Slowly he tucked his hands in his pockets as he strolled out and took a seat on a bench a few feet away. As if someone else was controlling my body I followed him without even questioning what I was doing.

Resting his hands behind his head he closed his eyes peacefully. I just sat there shyly as I fumbled with my fingers. "You know Sissi, I'm glad you liked my film..." He whispered slowly as he decided to be the one to break the silence. I tried to think of a come back, but I couldn't seem to... Staring down at my feet I opened my mouth, even though I wasn't sure what I'd say. "It was...um pretty good...I guess..." I couldn't believe what I was admitting to, but as I felt my face heat up again, I figured I'd just said a mouth full. I heard him laugh softly. "I guess some bits of inspiration you just can't forget about..." I felt my heartbeat race against my chest as I turned to look at him.

Standing he took a few steps away from me, before he turned to look over his shoulder. "The only thing is Sissi, I can't really figure out how to write a sequel... What do you think?" I swallowed a lump of nervousness. "M-Maybe they should just be honest with each other...?" His blue eyes softened in a way I'd never seen before. "Yeah...you're probably right..." A smile then drifted to his face as he tucked his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'll have to give you credit I guess." Taking one last look back at me he winked. "I'll make sure it reads: Elisabeth Delmas."

Without saying anything else he walked away toward the parking lot. I wanted to stand up and shout for him not to leave so soon, or at least to ask when I'd see him again. But my legs felt like overcooked spaghetti, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He was gone, and however I tried to deny it, I didn't want him to be... I thought about reminding myself of all the reasons I'd thought up in school, for why I wouldn't, couldn't, let myself fall for him. All the feelings I'd been burying for years now... But I didn't get past the third reason before tears started to build up at my eyes.

I knew I was crazy by now, by it didn't matter... Because like it or not I was sitting there balling like a baby, clinging to his stupid purple handkerchief...

**Reviews are nice! *Hint Hint* lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

Chapter 3

Of all the boring lunch breaks, today seemed like the worst. Leaning into my hand I sighed, as I watched all the people walking by the cafe window. Why did everyone else always seem so happy, while I was stuck being miserable!? And the longer I thought about why I was miserable, the more I lost my appetite. I was sick of salads and bottled water anyway, but every time it hit me that I'd let Odd Della Robbia break my heart, I figured I'd never eat again. Pulling out my phone I tried to forget about everything and lose myself in my latest game download. I wasn't sure really when I started getting into them, since usually I didn't have the slightest interest in such childish things.

Sure I'd downloaded some before, but they always ended up with a quick delete since I wasn't that good... But lately... I felt my heart drop as my eyelids sunk. Who was I kidding? That was his fault too... He always had his face stuck in one video game or another at school, and now I wanted the distraction. But then why did I choose one that reminded me of him? Maybe because everything reminded me of him in the two weeks since our "date." I was miserable all because of that cocky flirt! He never had any attention of sticking around! And I was dumb enough to fall for it! Gritting my teeth I felt a wave of anger come out of no where. And worse than that I fell for him at the same time! But he wasn't worth it, and I was through feeling sorry!

Standing I stormed toward the cafe exit, but right before I pushed my way through the door I heard something that stopped me in my tracks. That same song... Turning I almost expected him to be leaned against the jukebox with that stupid irritating grin on his face. I wanted him to be. But he wasn't, some random person had just happened to pick "our song." Balling my fists I shoved open the door as tears started to well up behind my eyes. No matter how pathetic, or ridiculous I felt it was no use trying to keep my face dry. Reaching into my bag my hand landed on the same old stupid purple handkerchief. Wiping my eyes I almost wanted to laugh at what a fool I was, falling for all the losers. But things were looking up, this time he at least left me with something to wipe my stupid tears on!

He'd forgotten I had it, and I didn't remember until he had already left. I hated it, but I just couldn't make myself throw the dumb thing away. Instead I had washed and pressed it faithfully, as if I really expected he'd show up looking for it. Choking on emotion I did my best to swallow, I walked back to work where I tried to convince myself that I was fine. Even if I lost my mind over this whole ridiculous thing, I wasn't about to lose my job. I'd worked hard getting the position, and it proved that I didn't need anybody to take care of me. Especially not Odd! My heart just needed to get with the program, I could become anything I set my mind to. And Sissi Della Robbia wasn't in the plan! Feeling a little bit more confident I held my head up high for the rest of the day.

When I finally got back to my apartment I noticed Jeana wasn't there. Instead I found a note sitting underneath a single stem rose. It was plain to see that it was her chicken scratch. I squinted as I tried to understand what was written. _"I'll be out until 7:15. BTW some guy with cool hair left this flower for you. He said he'll be around Angie's cafe later. Wink, Wink. ;)" _ My blood froze as I reread the message about five more times. Finally sure I'd deciphered Jeana's lack of penmanship right, I picked up the rose and stared down at it. Was a bee about to come out and sting me, or was water going to shoot in my face? I frowned even though I could feel my naive heart skip a beat. He probably just wanted that stupid handkerchief back, maybe his mom had made it for him or something...?

Forcing myself not to rush into anything, I sat on my bed as I twirled the rose in between my fingers. Odd was only truly romantic in his own mind, so why was he smart enough to pull a stunt like this? I raised my eye brow suspiciously. I wasn't crazy, he probably wanted me to go running up to him spilling my guts as I went. That would be a huge boast to his ego, but he wasn't gonna get the satisfaction. No way, I was going to go when I was good and ready. Crossing my arms with a huff I sat in silent defiance for a few moments. But like my eyes had a mind of their own I felt them drift over to the clock hanging just over the door. It was almost six. He lived hours away right...? How long would he wait for me before he left...?

Growling at where this was leading, I hopped off the bed and headed for the door before my heart tried any harder to talk me into it. The sun was setting when I hesitantly walked into the cafe I had just been crying in earlier today. And there he was just as bold, sitting in the corner stuffing his face as usual. Frowning cautiously I walked over to his table and glared down at him. "Odd." Was all I said to acknowledge him. "Sissi!" He beamed in that giddy way of his, as he reached to wipe crumbs off his face with his sleeve. "Have a seat!" Nodding coldly, I did, before I stared over the table at him silently.

He slurped on the straw of his drink before he smiled wider. "Now down to business! The last two weeks I couldn't stop thinking about my movie sequel, and since you helped give me some ideas about it, I wanna know what you think." Grabbing up some messy papers, half grease stained, from off the table, he looked over them and across to me. "So since Admiral Becky is pretty much never gonna put down her defensive walls and let anybody in, it'll have to be something really epic to make her admit to falling for Captain Rand. But! Then it hit me, what you said was for them to just be honest. No one is gonna be expecting that, so it just might work!" Clearing his throat he started to read the paper off. Was I losing it, or was this story sounding familiar...? Worse still...was he sounding nervous...?

_"We've been through a lot, and been pretty equal pains to each other at the same time. But um, we can't let the alien revolution tear us apart... I've never admitted this to anyone else, but then I've never felt this way before. The truth is...baby, I'm madly in love with you... Even though your dad is from Jupiter." _

He shyly looked over the paper at me. "So...what do you think, was that too cheesy?" I bit down on my lip slightly as I tried to hold back the emotion from showing on my face. "Y-Yeah actually that's ridiculously cheesy Odd..." Brushing a few strands of hair from my face I took a deep breath as I did my best to compose myself. "But if they had to be honest, I can't think of any other way it would be..." I crossed my arms, as I felt a little bit of playfulness come over me. "After all, this Captain Rand isn't exactly a first class Romeo." "Oh really?" Odd said as he frowned. I nodded. "Yeah but I guess Admiral Becky could settle for a guy like him, I mean if he promised not to run off or anything that is."

His smile grew so big I almost though it might just not fit on his goofy face. "Really!?" he asked. "Because I was talking about you and me Sissi." That was the final straw, I was now without a doubt out of it! I felt heat rush to my cheeks as my heartbeat started to pound away in my chest. "I...um figured that much Odd..." I whispered. His laughed as he playfully punched me in the shoulder. "Cool! Well in that case..." Turning to wave behind him he shouted an order for two milkshakes to the waiter. "Hey you know Sissi I figured I'd be nervous saying all this, but I'm pretty okay with the whole thing! In fact..." He then added a few baskets of fries to the order.

"Do...do you ever think about calorie counts?" I asked a little dryly. He grinned. "Nope! And neither should you, you're beautiful already Sissi!" I could hardly believe my ears, was he really saying what I thought he was saying...? Hopping out of his seat he went over to the jukebox and, after digging in his pockets for coins, he put a few into the machine. I don't have to mention what song he played... By then the stars were already out and I kept having to pinch myself to believe I wasn't stuck dreaming something like this. When our order came he happily pushed a bunch of fries and a milkshake at me. "Order up, here you go!" A part of me still wondered if he wasn't just playing a very bad joke on me. Could he...could anybody, really be in love with me...?

Unsure, I stared across the table at him as he was busy sucking on his straw. I wanted to ask if he was real, but I think my face said more than my mouth ever could. Stopping eating, which was pretty telling, his face softened as he smiled sincerely at me. I'd never seen him look like that...not ever... And his eyes were so kind...so warm... Without thinking I let a shy smile drift onto my face. A smile I'd never wore for anyone else... He wasn't exactly the "white knight" I expected...but for the first time I knew...that'd I be very happy to be his Princess...

FIN

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


End file.
